Kevin Ashman
__INDEX__ Kevin Ashman (* 2. November 1959 in Winchester) ist ein englischer Quizprofi. Er ist vierfacher Welt- und sechsfacher Europameister im Einzel der International Quizzing Association (IQA) und sportlich, wenn auch nicht finanziell, der erfolgreichste Quizspieler aller Zeiten. Karriere Ashman ist seit 2002 Profi, zunächst als Autor, seit 2003 als Angestellter (Spieler) der BBC Two-Sendung Eggheads (2,5 Mio. Zuschauer jeden Werktag, vgl. Daily Echo-Link), bei der ein Profiteam gegen Amateurherausforderer spielt. Gemäß seinen überragenden Erfolgen zuerst als TV/Radio-Kandidat, später v.a. als dominanter Wettkampfquizzer (neun Siege im Einzel bei 12 WMs und EMs 2004-2009 IQA Belgien Rechts oben WQC=WM, EC=offene EM , dazu mehrere Goldmedaillen mit Teams) müsste er zumindest im quizverrückten England eigentlich ein Superstar sein, doch dem ist nicht so. Weil besagte Meisterschaften (bis einschließlich 2009, das wird sich bald ändern) nicht im Fernsehen übertragen wurden, die IQA bis 2009 kaum Vermarktungsanstrengungen unternommen hat und die Printmedien von sich aus kaum Bericht erstatten, steht er mit seiner eigentlichen Leistung gar nicht im Zentrum der Öffentlichkeit und ist aufgrund seiner völlig unglamourösen Art (er hat nicht mal eine eigene Webseite oder einen Führerschein) ein geradezu klassischer Antistar. Er wird daher selbst im eigenen Land auch nur als „einer der Eggheads“ wahrgenommen. Ashman ist das europäische Gegenstück zum finanziell erfolgreichsten Quizzer der Welt, dem extrovertierten amerikanischen Showman Ken Jennings, dessen Fernsehgewinne (v.a. dank unglaublichen 74 Siegen bei Jeopardy!) sich mit über 3,6 Millionen $ (Stand Ende 2009) in ganz anderen Dimensionen bewegen, der mehrere Bücher geschrieben hat, eine Webseite mit Forum besitzt und in den USA ein berühmter Werbestar ist. Beim einzigen Aufeinandertreffen der beiden in Blackpool bei der EQC 2007 (offene Europameisterschaft Jennings erzählt von seinen Erlebnissen in seinem Blog ) besiegte Ashman zwar seinen Kontrahenten, ironischerweise wurde er selbst aber auch nur Fünfter, sein schlechtestes Ergebnis bei internationalen Wettkämpfen (Jennings wurde Neunter). Man kann dieses eine Ergebnis von Jennings nicht beliebig hochrechnen, da Debutanten sich immer an ein Format erst mal gewöhnen müssen (z.B. wird in den USA bei fast allen Formaten mit Buzzer gespielt, bei der IQA mit Fragebögen, die IQA-Fragen sind auch betont international), man kann aber schon das sehr hohe Niveau solcher Veranstaltungen erahnen. Frühes Leben und Kandidat Über seine Kindheit/Schulzeit ist wenig bekannt, Ashman gibt nur an, dass er mit drei Jahren schon lesen konnte. Er machte einen Abschluss in Geschichte an der University of Southampton und arbeitete dann im Kultusministerium. Von Kollegen ermuntert nahm er 1987 am Fernsehquiz Mastermind teil (mit selbst gewähltem Spezialthema, in etwa vergleichbar mit Der große Preis), gewann eine Show, verlor aber in der nächsten Runde („Halbfinale“). Sein erster bedeutender Triumph war 1989 der Gewinn des Jahresfinales der englischen Jeder gegen Jeden-Version Fifteen to One. 1995 durfte er einen zweiten Anlauf bei Mastermind machen und stellte gleich in der ersten Sendung mit 41 Punkten mit dem Thema Martin Luther King einen bis heute (Stand: November 2012) ungebrochenen Rekord auf. (Die Sendung läuft seit 40 Jahren mit 4 Kandidaten pro Woche). Diesmal gewann er auch Halbfinale und Jahresfinale (Spezialgebiete „Geschichte des westlichen Films“ und „Zulukrieg“). 1996 gewann er auch das Jahresfinale des zweiten großen BBC-Traditionsquiz Brain of Britain (Radiosendung). Bis zum heutigen Tag (Stand Januar 2010) gelang dieses „Double“ sechs Spielern Die ersten fünf Doublegewinner. Doch Brain of Britain hat noch weitere Ausbaustufen, nämlich ein Kräftemessen von drei Jahressiegern, genannt Brain of Brains und ein Neunjahres-Match-up von diesen Siegern, genannt Top Brain. Ashman gewann 1998 beide Übersicht und dazu noch zweimal eine kurzlebige, heute schon fast vergessene Radiosendung namens Master Brain, bei der Mastermind und Brain of Britain-Champions gegeneinander spielten und an der er als Doppelsieger zweimal mitwirken durfte. 1999 gewann er auch noch das 10-Jahresfinale 'Millennium Edition' von Jeder gegen Jeden und hatte sich damit endgültig als klare Nummer 1 Großbritanniens etabliert. Weitere Fernsehsiege feierte er bei eher unwichtigen Sendungen namens Sale of the Century, Quiz Night, Trivial Pursuit und The Great British Quiz. Im gleichen Jahr fand auch im Rahmen der Mind Sports Olympiade (MSO) erstmals eine Britische Meisterschaft statt, die er sofort gewann. Ab 2001 lief diese Veranstaltung separat unter der Flagge der British Quiz Association (BQA), auch hier gewann er oder errang eine Medaille. Profi und Dominanz bei Meisterschaften Als der Fragenautor von Brain of Britain Ian Gillies (ehemaliger Top Brain) 2002 starb, fragten die Verantwortlichen ihren amtierenden „Top Brain“ Champion Ashman, ob er hauptberuflich für sie arbeiten wollte. Er sagte zu und ist seither Profi, darf nicht mehr als Kandidat in Sendungen auftreten. Ab 2003 wurde er auch noch für die Sendung Eggheads rekrutiert und hatte bis 2006, als sich Brain of Britain und er auseinanderlebten, zwei Jobs. Seinen internationalen Ruf erwarb er sich aber erst durch seine Erfolge als Wettkampfquizzer bei Veranstaltungen der 2003 von Jane Allen und Chris Jones gegründeten IQA, die jeden Sommer dezentral in der jeweiligen Landessprache gespielte WMs (WQC ) und jeden November nur an einem Ort ausgerichtete, nur auf Englisch gespielte EMs (EQC) veranstaltet. Bei beiden Veranstaltungen geht es (Stand 2009) „nur“ um die Ehre, nicht um Geld, man muss sich dafür nicht qualifizieren, aber vorher anmelden. Nachdem die erste WM 2003 nur 45 Spieler anzog (Ashman war nicht unter ihnen) und trotz offiziellem Status auf einigen IQA-Seiten gar nicht aufgelistet wird, wurde die Meisterschaft 2004 der große Durchbruch in der Szene und die Veranstaltungen erfreuen sich stetig steigenden Zuspruchs, auch wenn die Durchdringung in einzelnen Ländern noch sehr, sehr unterschiedlich ist. Ashman wurde 2004, 2005, 2006 und 2009 Weltmeister und 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008 und 2009 Europameister. 2007 gewann sein irischer Eggheads-Teamkollege Pat Gibson die WM, 2008 Ashmans Top Brain-Nachfolger und Doppelpartner Mark Bytheway (mit dem er allerdings nie einen EM-Doppeltitel gewann). Der einzige andere Einzel-Europameister ist Nico Pattyn aus Belgien. Daran, dass der Vizeweltmeister 2008 und 2009, Ronny Swiggers, ebenfalls Belgier ist und deren Nationalmannschaft drei der sechs ausgespielten Mannschafts-EMs gegen England gewann, kann man die enorme Stärke dieser Nation erkennen. National heißt der Ausrichter der Britischen Meisterschaft seit 2004 nicht mehr BQA sondern British Quizzing Championship BQC (ebenfalls von den IQA-Machern J.Allen und C.Jones betrieben). (Da man auf der Insel den Bruch mit dem alten Management betont, werden diese Meisterschaften üblicherweise nicht zusammen mit den Vorgängern aufgelistet, so dass beispielsweise der nationale Medaillenspiegel von Ashman auf der englischsprachigen Wikipediaseite bei 2004 beginnt, obwohl er schon 1999 und 2000 die ersten Meisterschaften (also prä-BQC) gewonnen hatte.) Erst seit 2005 wird diese BQC separat ausgespielt, 2004 war der beste Brite bei der IQA-WM (Ashman) kurzerhand auch zum Britischen Meister erklärt worden, so dass im Link unten die BQC-Zählung erst 2005 beginnt. Es ist Ausdruck der enormen Leistungsdichte, dass Ashman, der auf Weltebene fast nach Belieben dominiert, 2007 bis 2009 nicht einmal Britischer Meister wurde, 2007 und 2009 gewannen die Nationalmannschaftskollegen Gibson (darf wegen englischem Wohnsitz als Ire mitspielen) und Bytheway, 2008 sogar der unbekannte Sean Carey, der sämtliche Weltstars düpierte. 2010 bis 2012 wurde er Europameister im Doppel mit Pat Gibson, 2011 auch im Einzel, dazu kamen noch ein paar Titel mit England. Weblinks * [http://www.dailyecho.co.uk/news/features/living/3821352.The_Quiz_Master/ Artikel im Daily Echo] * Videointerview * Ergebnisse von englischen BQC-Meisterschaften seit 2005 und nationalen Grand Prix Veranstaltungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Quizspieler Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Geboren 1959 Kategorie:Mann